Friends Betrayal
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: What if everything Harry knew wasn't true? What if the whole wizarding world was deceived by someone they thought trustworthy? Post HBP
1. The Owl

The sound of crickets drifted the open window. A boy who barely turned seventeen was thrashing about in his sleep. One would think he was having nightmares, but for this boy, they were memories. The boy refrained from crying out, he knew subconsciously that his relatives would be most displeased and punish him.

Finally the nightmare ended and the boy lay still. His frantic breathing subsided. An owl hooted and brought the boy from his sleep.

He sat up and looked at the bird. "Hedwig, what is it girl?"

The snow white owl Hedwig looked at Harry Potter with wide golden eyes and hooted again, this time in the direction of the window.

Harry looked at the window and noticed an owl perched on the windowsill. Excitement tore through his body. This was the first owl that he had received all summer.

Harry pushed the blankets down and crawled to the window. He hefted the window up and let the owl in. Harry examined the owl and noticed that it was just a barn owl.

The owl moved up to Harry and extended its leg. Harry sighed and took the letter from the owl's leg. He patted the owl's head and watched it leave. After the owl disappeared into the distance, Harry turned his attention back the letter in his hand.

He didn't recognize the seal on the rolled up parchment. 'Maybe I should owl Dumbledore.' Pain hit Harry's heart as he realized that Dumbledore was dead. Harry sighed and decided to open the letter. He knew that he should owl someone, but they were all busy with the Order.

With a leap of faith, so to speak, Harry opened the letter and began to read.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Short chapter I know. But it's where I want to begin. The chapters may get longer than this, I'm not totally sure yet. Left ya on a cliffhanger didn't I? Well stayed tuned for another episode of Friends Betrayal.


	2. Late Night Thinking

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Please read this letter without prejudice. I know some of this may seem unbelievable, but trust me, it is the truth. After Dumbledore's death, interestingly enough, my true memories were restored to me, as well as most of the wizarding world. I was somewhat shocked by this. But after the initial shock of the event, I became enraged. Dumbledore used me to better his status and to gain unconceivable power. He messed with my mind and turned my ideals from good to evil, creating this 'Voldemort' character. Then my grandson, that would be you Harry, he used you. He wanted you to defeat me and after that, he had plans. He wanted to make you Minister of Magic. Then Dumbledore had plans to do the same thing he did to me to you. He would make you insane and kill you himself. Then he would be named Minister and take over the wizarding world. I know all of this seems impossible and that it sounds like a trap. But I assure you dear boy, that what I have written is true. When the time is right, we shall meet and discuss everything. I have already met with the Order of the Phoenix and had this conversation with them. It seems that Dumbledore had them under a spell. He controlled them and manipulated them as well. I must go now, I am ready to begin the restoration of my body. It will take some time, a month at the minimum and two months at the most. Hopefully by that time you will have accepted everything I have wrote in this letter. I will explain how you are my grandson at a later date. McGonagall will explain some things when she retrieves you tomorrow. I bid you farewell for now Harry. Please think over everything I have told you. _

_Your grandfather,_

_Tom Riddle_

Harry stared at the letter in shock. He didn't want to believe the word in the letter, but somehow he knew they were true. Harry didn't know what to think. And according to the letter, he had a month or two to figure out his feelings.

Harry looked out into the night sky and saw the stars brighter than any other time in his life. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep any time soon. The letter had broken the fantasy of Harry's full night of sleep.

Harry grabbed his HIM fleece blanket and a cd player. He made his way out of the window and onto the roof. This was a recent habit he picked up. The clear night helped him think and sort out his feelings.

He normally came up here to think of Snape and Draco It was funny that he no longer thought of the blond as Malfoy. Harry couldn't deny some things now. Harry would sit on the roof thinking about the night that Dumbledore died over and over again.

He thought of the night from a rational point of view. Harry realized that Snape done what he did because he had no other choice. Then, a thought slammed into Harry's head.

Snape was a skilled Occlumens. What if he happened to have broken Dumbledore's spell and did away with Dumbledore to save everyone from his madness because he knew what Dumbledore was hiding? But then again, Harry thought, that would be too much of a coincidence.

Harry sighed a he wrapped the blanket around himself and turned up the volume to the cd player. His thoughts drifted back to Draco again. He knew he had a crush on the blond since fourth year. He was dating Blaise Zabini at that time; in fact they stayed together until the end of fifth year when Blaise found out that Harry liked Draco. Blaise never gave Harry the exact reason for breaking up with him, but the two remained good friends. Harry was closer to Blaise than he was to Harry. When he first suspected Draco of being a Death Eater the previous year, it had broken Harry. Harry rushed to the comforts of Blaise. Instead of taking his anger out on inanimate objects, Harry dedicated all of sixth year to expose Draco. Harry realized that he had missed his chance to befriend Draco and develop the friendship into something more.

Harry eventually fell asleep thinking of the blond Slytherin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Here's the second chapter. Sorry it's so short but I don't want to write long chapters that go on forever. Things will pick up with the next chapter. I also forgot to mention that this fic is post HBP. Hope no one who reads this is a Dumbledore fan. Anyways…Hope you have fun and this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer K.V. Schoening


	3. Leaving

"POTTER GET YOUR ARSE DOWNHERE NOW!" Uncle Vernon's voice penetrated Harry's deep sleep.

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the rooftop and wondered why he was there. Then last night flooded his mind painfully. As he remembered the letter his uncle's voice was increasing with volume. Harry was brought out of his reverie by Uncle Vernon yelling at someone else.

Then, McGonagall's calculating voice drifted up to the roof. 'Shite!' Harry thought. He looked down at his watch and noted that it was ten til two.

Harry grabbed his belongings and rushed back into his room. Surprisingly enough the door was still on its hinges. Harry then recalled the spell that he had placed on the door. He quickly removed the spell and Uncle Vernon fell unceremoniously onto the floor. McGonagall stood in the background with a disgusted look on her face.

"Potter, grab your things. We are leaving these disgusting Muggles at once." Harry nodded his head and began to pack.

"Good Merlin boy. You are seventeen, pack the wizard way." McGonagall scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry answered. He retrieved his wand from its hiding place. With a flick of his hand, his belongings began to pack themselves.

Harry slammed his trunk shut after the last item had zoomed in. Harry shrunk his trunk and placed in his pocket. Harry walked over to the dresser where Hedwig was. "Go to number 12 Grimmauld Place girl. I'll be there shortly." Hedwig hooted as Harry unlocked her cage and opened the window for her.

Harry's wandered down to Uncle Vernon's unconscious body. Harry looked up at McGonagall and raised an eyebrow.

"He was attacking me Potter and I've been waiting to do that for seventeen years. I told Al-Dumbledore that these Muggles were no good." McGonagall gave Harry a sad smile. "Well then, I'm guessing you can apparate?" Harry shook his head yes. "Apparate to Number 12. The wards are still down." And then with a pop, McGonagall was gone. Harry sighed and followed her with a pop of his own.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok chap 3 is done. I have about one more chapter, but I'm gonna wait for more reviews.


	4. Welcoming Commitee

Harry landed in the kitchen with an undignified fall. This was his second long distance apparition. Harry looked up to find himself surrounded by both familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"MATE!" Ron's greeting reached Harry's ears. Harry looked around until he found Ron Weasley. Harry's grin widened at the sight of his best friend. He wondered where Hermione was.

Harry accepted Ron's hand and got up off the floor. Harry hugged Ron, he didn't care right now. A heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. Ron pulled out of the hug and grinned at Harry.

Harry thought that there was something wrong with the grin, but dismissed the thought. Harry looked to the left and saw Remus. Harry left Ron and attacked the werewolf.

"It's good to see you again cub." Remus whispered to Harry.

"I missed you too. I'm glad to be free of the Dursley's." Harry replied.

"We have to talk later cub. There are some things we need to discuss." Remus pulled away from Harry.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Then, he was taken by surprise. He was pulled into a bear hug by an unknown person.

"Can't…breathe." Harry gasped out. He looked up and saw that it was Mrs. Weasley. There was a smile on her face and Harry returned it.

"Oi everyone, let Harry have a moment to himself." Harry heard the voice of Tonks drift through the kitchen.

"Hey Tonks." Harry greeted when the pink haired woman came into view.

"Hey Harry. They're like a bunch of vultures aren't they?" Tonks asked with a grin.

Harry laughed. "Yea they are. But I can't blame them."

"I guess. Come on then, lets get you set up in your room." Tonks ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry nodded his head in agreement and followed her through the crowd and into the sitting room.

"Tonks, what's that on your finger?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with curiosity.

"It's an engagement ring. Remus proposed last night." Tonks said with a smile.

"Maybe that's what he wants to talk about." Harry mused.

"It may be part of it. The other is about your grandfather."

"So the letter I received was true." Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I'm afraid so. Don't let it bother you, Dumbledore fooled us all. His treachery runs deeper than you think. It's been hell in the wizarding these past months. It's hard convincing a civilization that the terror they grew up with is actually good." Tonks explained with a tired voice.

"Do you think they will accept it?"

"Not until Tom addresses everyone, and that won't be for another few months. He needs to regain his original body and talk to you. If the public won't believe Tom, they'll believe you Harry."

Harry fell silent at the last comment. He still wasn't sure what to think about Vol-Tom. He still wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione about it all.


End file.
